


The Wizarding Demigod

by Starlit_Night_67



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigod Draco, Demigod Voldemort, F/M, Wizard Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlit_Night_67/pseuds/Starlit_Night_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay out of this, Harry!" Percy shouted desperately. "It's a familial affair!" Harry's mind whirled. A family affair? "Ah, yes," Voldemort grinned, "it is a family affair, Potter. After all, young Percy over here is the last remnant of my . . . family." Set after Order of the Phoenix and Blood of Olympus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizarding Demigod

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me if I've made any mistake. With that aside, enjoy!

Chapter 1 – The Wizarding World

“You’re joking, right?”

Disbelieving sea-green eyes met swirling blue in a standoff. Percy’s mom had an eyebrow raised like she was saying: _Really?_

Percy just glared at the dog with the long-bearded man in response.

“You’re saying,” he repeated their words, “That _I_ ’m a wizard, related to a dog,”  
Percy pointed at the shaggy mutt that reminded him of Mrs. O’Leary, his beloved pet hellhound, “who coincidentally happens to be my uncle?” a disbelieving laugh bubbled in his throat. “And you expect me to _teach_ at your school? Do you have _any_ idea of the havoc I’ve caused at all the schools I’ve attended?”

His mom shot him a reprimanding glare.

The man with the ridiculously long beard (Who had introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore) just smiled kindly. “Yes, Percy, you are a wizard and the heir of Black.”

“Dumbledore,” Sally said in exasperation, “The Ministry won’t catch you here. Let Sirius show himself would you?”

The dog wagged his tail and looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. Dumbledore caved at the dog’s ‘puppy eyes’.

“But you transform back in London, is that clear?”

The dog nodded, and right in front of Percy’s eyes, turned into a man that could have been a carbon-copy of his mom, only with different coloring.

“ _Now_ do you believe us?” his ‘uncle’s’ voice boomed.

Shakily Percy nodded. “Though I’m not going to teach at this school of pig’s deformed skin.” He said defiantly.

Sally ran a hand across her face while Sirius outright laughed and Dumbledore cracked a small smile.

“You’re the most efficient for the job, Percy,” Dumbledore said, “seeing that you survived two wars, so you know how to train the students for their own. You need not get involved.”

“And what about the magic?”

“As one of Hecate’s descendants and relatives,” said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling, “you will be able to perform spells of any kind very easily. You just have to think as to what you want to do, and you will be able to do it. You just need to outwardly say the name of the spell your students are supposed to say.”

Percy groaned just as his ADHD mind began processing the information. He reached the topic of Sirius when –

 _Sirius . . . like Sirius Black?_ Percy’s eyes widened dramatically as he remembered the details (Which for some reason Annabeth had had found it necessary to inform Percy of), his mind whirling.

_Killer of thirteen adults in London, on the loose. Not captured. Eluded the police._

Now that Percy thought about it, the guy in front of him looked like an older version of said murderer

“You!” he pointed accusingly at Sirius. His mum and Dumbledore put on a defensive stance. “You’re the one who killed those innocent people in London!”

“Let us explain –” Dumbledore started.

“Oh you better,” Percy said condescendingly, “or I’ll throw you out. You two,” Percy pointed at the wizards, “have um . . .” he looked at his watch, “a minute to elucidate.”

Percy blinked. _Elucidate?_ He’d been spending _way_ too much time with Annabeth.

“Oh and mum,” he told the only woman in group, “You have some explaining to do.”

**\- X -**

England

It was certainly different from what Percy was used to. London was a sprawl of all different classes of people all lumped together. It was simply,  _alive_. At day time, you have the cars and commuters and the tourists, walking around, bumping into one another. It was vibrant and exciting, with lots to see. Then at night, you have the homeless, the druggies and prostitutes, and those with less than noble intentions, nightclubs, bars, they all filled up and then place thrummed with a sort of nervous, tangible energy.

Everyone had a place here, whether it was on the streets or in a posh office setting . . . Unfortunately, Percy kind of stood out. It was really ridiculous. There were plenty of Americans in England. America and England might not have gotten along-but hey, that was what, five generations ago. You'd think they've made up. Sighing, Percy walked quickly away down the street, away from all the stares and glances, into the drizzly rain.

Percy loved the rain. It was nice and crisp, clean, no-nonsense, very different from the rain in New York. While back home, it made him energetic, the rain here, was more at peace. So yeah, Percy compared rain, but if you were a child of Poseidon, god of the sea, storm-bringer, earth shaker, etc. etc. so would you. And suddenly, Percy felt homesick.

Camp Half Blood, currently located on Long Island, New York, the place where demi gods could enjoy the comfort of a monster free existence... Once you survived to get there, you would be claimed by your godly parent, and sorted into your cabin. We have cabins, one for each god or goddess. Before, there used to be only twelve, one for each major god or goddess, now, after the wars, its better. There's a place for everyone.

You might be thinking, what wars? Well, a while ago, Kronos, enemy of the gods, the titan, tried to rise up and overthrow Zeus and company. With the help of the demigods, they were mostly . . . defeated and Kronos cast back to the depths of Tartarus.

You could say that Percy had a big part in this war. Decades ago, a prophecy was made, saying that the child of one of the big three gods (Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon) would either destroy of save Olympus, once they reached sixteen. The gods decided never to have children, but of course, it's kind of hard to break such a long habit, and they epically failed. Zeus had Thalia, who decided to become immortal, at fifteen, and Poseidon had Percy. Hades had two children before the prophecy, but as they were placed inside a time-defying hotel for seventy years, they were still alive today (one of them, anyway,) and he looked to be about fourteen.

When the time came for the prophecy to come true, I was the only one qualified. Lucky, lucky me. I defeated Kronos with the help of the other half-bloods, and is still alive today.

So just a few months after the downfall of Kronos, Gaea went all mama bird and began seeking revenge. And sadly, Percy had a big part in _that_ war too.

There was a Prophecy (Duh!) about seven half-blood, Roman and Greek saving the world together, which included side quests like falling into Tartarus, losing your memories, yada yada.

But back to the matter at hand. Everything was good, we had peace, and happiness, and this was only supposed to be a teaching job. Teach the kids how to fight, and enjoy some time in England while you’re at it. It was a great idea. Percy needed a vacation.

But then again, he had to be away from Annabeth, and that was what made the matter a whole lot depressing.

Looking into the window of an interesting antique shop, selling miniature gold horses, (did Percy mention Poseidon was the Lord of Horses?) Percy spotted some very suspicious activity behind him. Two men and a women sporting very bizarre clothes, leaning against a lamppost, were staring intently at him. They had bizarre clothes, as in long, dress robes and ragged looking cloaks. Monsters, these days...they didn't know how to keep up with the time.

What alarmed him more, though, was the fact that all the mortals didn't seem to notice them. Were monsters capable of using Mist? A question Percy had to ask Chiron. He met the gaze of the wild looking women in the window, and she smirked. Percy slipped his hand into his jacket, hands clenching around his pen.

Yes, very effective form of defense, you might say, but just wait until he uncapped it. The women whispered something into the ear of a man with platinum blond hair, and together, the trio moved forward, across the street.

Percy had to get out of here. He wasn't running away, but once this meeting escalated into a full scale battle, Percy didn't want mortals getting hurt, or the police chasing him down as a mass murderer . . . Percy had been a fugitive too many times.

Briskly, Percy strolled forward, noting with the corner of his eye how they followed at a distance. Looking at the street sign, Percy carefully maneuvered myself towards the edge of the crowded square, bumping into a few people.

"Sorry, sir," The man turned and Percy saw recognition in his eyes. He stepped forward, something in his hand.

Percy didn't bother checking what it was.

He turned and ran towards an abandoned back alley. Twisting his head, Percy noted that behind him, several other black cloak figures had twisted away from the main crowd, heading in his direction. Two, Four, Six, Eight, a quick head counted totaled at fifteen monsters, all heading in his direction. Percy knew he shouldn't get myself cornered, but Percy couldn't let anymore mortals get hurt.

As he ran, Percy wondered what sort of monsters these were. Telekines? Cyclops? Vampousa? Maybe the women. But were there such things as male vampousai? Percy shuddered at that point. Running deep into the alley, he turned as he reached the dead end. If anything went wrong, Percy would call for back up, as in, Nico.

Did Percy every mention that he _hated_ being stuck?

 

No? Well here it is. Percy _loathed_ being stuck.

"Potter!" _What?!_ Percy turned, and saw that the owner of the voice was the insane woman who Percy had faintly heard the others call ‘Bellatrix’. She had a triumphant smirk as the rest of the black robed people filed into the alley, slowly. In their hands, they had sticks of some sort, some twisted and gnarled, others smooth and long. Okay, so, they were insane, too. Slowly, Percy reached into my pocket, and drew out his pen. The robed creeps all laughed.

"Drop what you're holding, whatever it is!" shrieked the stark mad woman. The platinum blond whispered something into her ear. "I don't care if it's a muggle writing utensil. This is Potter we're talking about." By the end of that litany, Percy was well and thoroughly confused. She'd mentioned Potter twice now, (Percy was fairly sure that his occupation wasn’t Pottery and his name did not include ‘Potter’. But even if it was, nothing at that point could surprise Percy) and something about muggles . . . The robed figures were restless now that they saw that Percy hadn't put Riptide down.

"You're surrounded, surrender now." This time it was the blondie. The women looked upset that the man had spoken and rudely shoved him aside.

"Your time has come! Our Lord will see you dead!" She cackled.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are, but newsflash. Kronos is gone. He's in Tartarus. So is Gaea. Dead, for all intents and purposes, okay? So you can go back to where you belong, or I'll banish you to the next millennia." If the bewildered looks on the people’s faces where anything to judge by, Percy knew he was in deep.

Stepping forward quickly, Percy uncapped my pen, to have it transform into a six feet long sword. Yes, he knew, very impressive there. Hide a lethal weapon in an innocent writing device. Percy reached over and slashed the blond in the arm. He was really too shocked to do anything at the moment, from Percy’s speech and from the transforming sword. Percy’s blade passed harmlessly through his arm.

_Oh._

_Gods_.

His confusion turned to outrage as Percy stepped back.

"Whoops. You're mortal, sorry. Should have known. My mistake." Percy gave up trying to explain and snapped my fingers at him. Maybe he was one of those live action players who belonged to the boy scouts or something.

"You've mistaken me for someone else, there's nothing here, go back to your...um cult." The man just stared. _What?_ Now it was my turn to gape at him in confusion. He seemed angered at my form of response.

"Well," Blondie screeched at the others "What are you standing there for? Get him!" They rushed at him. Percy looked around. The alley was useless. An old garbage can was lying on the ground, trash spilling out of it. Old papers were everywhere, ads for everything. Percy backed up. He needed to contact Nico. Percy needed an IM. He needed a source of water. Reaching out with his mind, Percy tried to locate the water, feel the call of the waves.

 _There!_ A water bottle hanging at the waist of one of the robed dudes, he looked like a younger version of blondie. For the sake of simplicity, Percy dubbed him B2, blondie number two. Percy stepped forward, hand out stretched when the woman decided she had enough of this. She raised her stick and uttered a word.

"Crucio!" A jet of red light hit me square in the chest. _What the heck? Maybe I shouldn't get Nico, these guys were potentially dangerous._ Percy raised his eyebrow at her.

"What was that supposed to do?" The robed dudes started muttering to themselves, looking rather uneasy.

So was Percy. How the hell had it not affected him?

Percy ran forward, whoever these guys were, he wouldn’t be able to find out now. Percy had to get out of here. Reaching out his hand, Percy willed the water to leap out of the water-bottle, splashing against the B2's face for good measure.

"Gah!" He cried, propelled backwards into a big hulking gray haired man who looked like he hadn’t shaved in quite a while. The big guy snarled. B2 quickly stepped forward. If the rest of the dudes were distracted by this, they sure didn't show it. The wild haired women looked quizzically at her stick, and shouted,

"Get him!" Fourteen identical jets of red shot towards Percy from everywhere. He ran right through them. The water rushed towards Percy and he caught it, forming it into a ball that hovered in front of him. The robed strangers all stared questioningly at the woman and she barked:

"We out number him, rush him!" The robed guys all ran towards Percy, the shaggy guy the B2 bumped into jumped ahead with a lean, familiar sort of grace. His teeth bared and snarling.

Percy lobbed his ball of water at him.

Sadly, against someone like that, a ball of water is as effective as, nothing. Percy stepped back as his hand came up to claw Percy’s face. Percy ducked and kicked him in the gut.

He crashed into another robed guy. From Percy’s other side, blondie came, holding a staff that he had conjured with his stick, or shall we say, wand?

He leapt forward gracefully, swinging his staff. It caught Percy in the gut, and he doubled over breathing heavily, only to twist aside as a much cruder staff from B2 came at his head. Percy reached up and punched him in the face. Blood squirted out of his nose.

"Gah!" Was that seriously the only sound he could make? Well, Percy supposed it was useful. You could identify easily who was getting hurt.

"Draco?”

That was blondie.

He glared murderously at Percy. Gods, Percy only gave his son a nosebleed. People had hacked at him, beat him, teased him, and tortured him, and Poseidon still let them live.

His staff came at me again. Percy dodged out of the way, into the fist of another guy. Summoning his oh-so-useful ball of water, Percy lobbed it at his face. He teetered backward. By now, Percy was effectively pressed against the back of the dirty alley wall.

Percy was fending off kicks, punches and occasionally staves and swords. They had realized already that they couldn't get Percy with the jets of light, so they punched and stabbed.

Ducking under a wide swing from B2, Percy had time only to see the glint of steel as the hilt of the sword came crashing down on his head. As if Percy hadn't lost enough brain cells. Percy fell to his knees and curled up.

Everyone stepped back.

The man who had struck Percy, a tall, bat like man with dark greasy hair smirked smugly as someone congratulated him.

"Nice one, Sev."

Blondie stepped forward, and nodded at Sev. He pointed his wand at me.

"That won't work, idiot.” The women spoke smugly.

"I wonder." The man muttered, and everyone gathered around Percy. " _Petrifius Totalus."_

Percy groaned in pain as his muscles locked legs together, arms at his side. Percy couldn't move an inch.

Stupid wand.

"So, you are able to withstand cruciatus, but not a binding spell? Who are you?" Percy realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"I'm certainly not this Potter, whoever he is." The robed men chuckled. Blondie frowned.  
  
"I already got that bit myself, I think." He looked at Draco.

"Do you recognize him from Hogwarts?" The boy shook his head. _Hogwarts? What?_

"But then again you are American. Filthy race, they are." Wow, this man was harsh.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm lying in an alley. A dirty,  _British_  alley." Draco kicked Percy in the stomach. Percy let out a small yelp. "Watch it!"

"Perhaps you are an elemental?" Finally, a word that Percy could understand!

"No..."

"Whatever you are, we'll find out. Once the Dark Lord sees you...He'll be pleased, I think, even if you aren't Potter." And once again Percy was floundering. _Dark Lord? Potter?_ Perhaps they worked for Percy’s uncle Hades.

Percy sighed. Hades would never stop hating him. For several reasons. But if it was Hades, at least Percy would know what was happening here.

"Draco, will you apparate our guest in?" Draco had a malicious grin as he reached down and grabbed Percy arm. Then a twisting sensation, and finally, darkness claimed Percy.

**\- X -**

Percy woke to the feeling of someone slapping him in the face.

Percy cracked his eyes open.

It was B2, or rather Draco, as the memories flooded back into his head.

England.

Wizards (Percy guess that's what you call them).

A Dark Lord.

Percy’s eyes roamed around. He was in a classical ancient holding cell. Chains dangling from flaking, dusty, bloody walls. Percy’s hands were chained in front of him, and his legs were shacked together. Percy was lying on the cold dank floor.

"The dark lord is here to see you." Percy raised an eyebrow up at Draco.

"Who?" He muttered something that sounded like:

"Ignorant Muggles,"

And despite not understanding the term, Percy had to say, it hurt. He glared at him.

"Get up." There was no point in arguing with him.

Percy struggled to his knees, and looked at Draco. There was no way Percy could stand up with his legs shackled and his hands bound together like that. Sighing, Draco reached over and hauled Percy to his feet, turning, Draco dragged Percy over and opened the door of the cell, shoving him roughly out.

Percy almost fell over again.

As they walked through a surprisingly brightly lit hall filled with portraits, Percy got a better look at Draco. He was about his age, maybe a year older, with sharp, angular, noble features. Icy blue eyes stared menacingly at Percy.

"So. Who is this dark lord that we're so excited about, again?" He looked as if Percy was a fool for not knowing.

"He's the one who will save our kind from the dirty corruption of the primitive muggles. Under his rule, we will rise again to become great." Sounded like a piece of propaganda. He sorted of reminded Percy of Ethan Nakamura. Brainwashed into thinking that what they were doing was the right thing . . .

“Your kind?" Percy asked. He obviously thought himself very highly.

"Purebloods." _Okay?_

"So what's with the hocus-pocus that you can do?"

"I belong to a noble and ancient order of wizards, who have lasted for thousands of generations. Our lord will restore this order again, and the un-pure will be cast away." Percy sighed.

"Can you just give me a name?"

"NO!"

And the conversation kind of came to a dead-end there.

They walked through several halls and chambers all with the elegant, posh look of a rich Victorian manor. Now this is what Percy expected of England. Chandeliers, check; torches, check; fancy portraits of Victorian age people, check.

Finally, they came to a tall, menacing wooden door. It looked old, but fancy, with an air of sophistication. Percy noticed Draco straightening in his robes, unconsciously brushing his shoulder, getting rid of that invisible speck of dust. Slowly Percy walked towards it, until he realized what it was etched with.

Faces.

Young and old, male and female, screaming in pain. They were contorted with agony, and the carver looked like he had fun carving them. And then they started moving. The mouths opened in silent screams, tears of wood grain flowed down their cheeks.

Percy took a step back until Draco prodded him closer. Percy approached the doors again, trying to peel his eyes off of the horrible faces. Whoever owned this house was a sadistic man. Slowly the doors opened, and Percy gasped.

He couldn't help it, really. Percy was facing a grand hall, the floor dark, marble. The walls were covered with thick black tapestries, the high, arched ceiling was held up with Greek style columns, much like the ones at camp (At this point, Percy _knew_ he’d been spending _way_ too much time with his girlfriend). A blood red carpet extended down the length of the hall, leading up to a tall dais. Robed men and women all stood silently on either sides of the carpet.

They stared at Percy.

At the top of the dais, there was a throne, and on the throne, a figure, hidden in shadow. All Percy could see were dark robes, and a pale boney hand that rested on the armrest. The hand alone gave me shivers. Draco prodded Percy forward, done the row of silent robed lunatics. As they walked by, Percy heard snatches of conversation.

"Looks just like Potter!"

“Some sort of Elemental"

“Withstood Lestrange's Cruciatus!"

"Which Lestrange?"

"The crazy one, you moron!"

Percy snorted at that.

Everyone gave a little start as Percy’s lips twitched into a smirk. Marching down the row Percy wondered if this was his uncle Hades. He didn't seem like the type. Why would he risk kidnapping Percy though? It would get into a war between the gods again. And if they were wizards . . .

They stopped at the foot of the dais. Draco pushed Percy to his knees, and he landed with a little oomph. Then, Draco knelt beside him, his head bowed. Percy looked up, trying to get a glimpse of who this mysterious Dark Lord was. The pale hand tapped the armrest once, and an ominous voice said:

"Rise and join your parent, Draco, most loyal."

Draco got up and stepped to where his parents were, close to the base of the dais. The pale reached and pointed at Percy.

"So. You do look like Potter."

"So I've been told. Now if only I could find out who Potter is." There was a gasp, as Percy said this. And Percy rolled my eyes. Hades couldn't do anything to me; he saved Olympus. A dry chuckle sounded, and the sound sent shivers down Percy’s spine.

"You are not one of us."

"I kind of figure that one out myself, Sherlock." Another gasp.

"How dare you-" That was the woman from earlier.

"Bellatrix." The single word held so much power in it that Percy nearly reeled backwards. Bellatrix immediately stopped talking.

"Who's your parent?" _Was this a monster after all?_ Percy spoke his answer slowly and carefully.

"My father is known as Storm-bringer, and Earth Shaker." If he was part of Percy’s world, he'd know.

"Ahh...A forbidden child."

"Who are you?" Percy demanded. The not-supposed to exist thing was a kind of sore spot for me.

A laugh, and then he stood up, and walked into the light.

Percy gasped.

"Dad?" But it couldn't be. He looked just like Poseidon, minus all the laugh lines, and with red eyes. The robed men and women around Percy stirred. Bellatrix looked distraught.

Percy almost laughed at that.

"I do look like him, don't I?" The man smiled. "Let me tell you a story, my loyal followers." Minions more like, Percy thought. But he was curious, so Percy restrained himself.

"Although there exists few nobler then us on this Earth, there is a group of people who are worthy. Known by the muggles as gods and goddesses, they ruled a part of the world and held great power. These immortals were powerful. As powerful as us, or maybe even more, and at their head were three brothers. Zeus, god of lightning and Lord of the Sky was the king of all gods, his brother, Poseidon, was god of the sea, also known as the storm-bringer and the earth-shaker. Finally, the eldest brother, Hades, controlled the realm of the dead, the underworld, with his ghostly minions.”

The man continued. “The gods and goddesses went upon the earth, and often had children with the muggles, they did not have the same restrictions as us. But their children were powerful, and they often became the stuff of legends, for they had power, too. These demi-gods often fought however, and the fighting led to the two world wars. Since most of the children that fought and killed were children of the three brothers, the three made an oath to never have children again. Our dear Perseus here is a show of how flimsy that oath was." Here all the robed men laughed. Percy gritted my teeth.

"Yes, Perseus is the demigod son of Poseidon, that was how he was able to manipulate water and almost defeat you. He is a great hero." Here he paused. "You may wonder why I am telling you this, Perseus."

"Yes, enlighten me." Percy snarled.

"I am Lord Voldemort, but my birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sound familiar?" Percy gasped. Thinking of his father’s alias as a human.

"Yes, that's right. My mother was Merope Guant, descendent of the noble line of Slytherin. My father is not the helpless mortal you all thought it was. No, Perseus, what is the name of father's alias, as a human?" Percy closed his eyes.

"Tom Riddle."

The wizards around Percy gasped and started muttering, stopping as Voldemort spoke again.

"I changed my name out of respect for my father, not because it was muggle . . . You see, I was born shortly before the oath. To protect me, my father disowned me, stripping me of my powers as a demigod. But I am also a wizard, see. And one day I will gain my rightful heritage. Yes, I am Lord Voldemort, son of Poseidon, Lord of the Seas." He smirked down at Percy.

"Yes my faithful followers, and this is my brother, Perseus Jackson."

_What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
